The Life and Times at Kadic
by Barton000
Summary: It seems like the Lyoko gang can enjoy some peace now that they have defeated XANA, but they are quickly proved wrong when Ulrich's cousins, Lukas and Maria arrive at Kadic. With Odd quickly falling in love with Maria and Lukas wishing to restart the Pop-Rock Progressives, the rest of the school year is sure to be eventful.
1. The Late Entries

**This is a rewrite if my Fight to the end, which I accidentally deleted, so instead of doing it again, I decided to completely change it, so there is no XANA, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does**

**CLAIMER: I do own Lukas and Maria Braun**

* * *

The school was silent; there was not a child in sight, they were all in their lessons, except six students, the gang suddenly steps in the yard. They have finally defeated XANA and now they are back in school, avoiding the patrolling teachers. They make it to a classroom where Yumi opens the door slowly and carefully, she peeks around in the classroom and she sees the teacher facing the chalk board, away from the rest of the class.

"I think I'll be able to make it," Yumi looks at William then at the group "See you guys," She and William quickly and quietly walk into the classroom. Yumi barely makes it to her seat before the teacher turns back around; he looks at Yumi, as far as he knows 'William' (The clone) went to the bathroom. The clone has now been deactivated and the real William has taken its place, the teacher is trying to figure out if Yumi has been there the whole time, he shrugs it off and continues teaching. None of the other students say anything as they knew Yumi can fight.

The rest of the group walk away in silence until Odd breaks it, "Ulrich, are you and Yumi finally dating?" Ulrich ignores Odd and keeps on walking until they see a teacher, they quickly hide as the teacher walks past, when he does, they come out of hiding and Odd speaks again, "Come on Ulrich, you can tell us, are you and Yumi dating yet?"

"It's none of your business Odd," Ulrich never wants to say anything about his personal life to anyone, especially Odd, but Odd being Odd isn't going to quit.

"Tell us Ulrich, you know you want to," Ulrich ignores him once again, but now he is visibly annoyed, "Ulrich, It's a simple question; you can answer it, are you dating Yumi or are you not?" Ulrich finally snaps and turns around to face Odd.

"Yes Odd we are now shut up," Odd looks at him, with a shocked look on his face, but his face turns into a grin.

"I knew it, it was kind of obvious," Odd laughs while Ulrich is still annoyed.

"Why did you ask me if you already knew?" Ulrich stares at Odd.

"Well," Odd's grin gets wider, "I just wanted you to admit it," Ulrich stops himself from doing something he will regret; Jeremie and Aelita roll their eyes as they keep walking.

They arrive at Mrs. Hertz's room, they attempt to do what Yumi did when she had to sneak in, however they wasn't so lucky, Herve sees them, he will never pass up a chance to get his enemies into trouble so he speaks up and says, "Mrs. Hertz, the so called gang has just arrived in the room, late," Herve smirks as the gang stand there, frozen, with horrified looks on their faces, Mrs. Hertz turns around and stars at them with her piercing, grey eyes.

"And where have you been all this time," Mrs. Hertz screeches, "Don't you know you should be in this lesson?"

"Well... Uh, we... Was doing, uh, something," Jeremie struggles to get the words out as Mrs. Hertz's angry face doesn't change.

"To the Principal's office" Mrs. Hertz is still glaring at them, obviously doesn't believe them, "All of you," Mrs. Hertz points at the door and then looks at Herve, "Herve, go with them to make sure they get actually go."

With glee, Herve stands up and walks out the door, with the group close behind him, they walk silently for most of the way until Odd speaks up, "Herve, you shouldn't have ratted us out," Herve turns around to face Odd, "That wasn't a nice thing to do,"

"Well, you should have been on time then," The acne faced nerd replies.

"Are you just trying to get back at us for something?" Aelita asks.

"Yeah, for all the times all of you have insulted me, Herve hisses at them, "And even worse, when you've insulted Sissi,"

"You're a real slave to Sissi you know that? Ulrich speaks up. Herve ignores Ulrich, the group are now friends with Sissi and Nicholas but Herve continues to follow Sissi around and use every chance he can to turn her against them, after all, he is Ulrich's 'love rival' for Sissi, even though Ulrich still doesn't like her. Herve thinks about the same think he thinks about most of the time, `How can Sissi be in love with Ulrich, what has he got that I haven't.` The thing is, it was lots of things, but Herve doesn't want to admit it, he is in love with Sissi and nothing will stop him from him from getting her.

Finally, they arrive at a door with the words J.P Delmas on it, the joyful Herve says to the group "I am going to enjoy this," Herve opens the door and looks at Delmas, "Mr. Delmas, Mrs. Hertz has sent some people out for being late. Delmas sighs; he already knows who has been sent out. It wasn't the first time. Herve opens the door wider and smirks "In you go," Herve watches as his rivals walk into the office, when Odd walks past Herve, he shoves him into the door; Herve gives him the evil eye before slamming the door behind them.

The gang sits down in front of Delmas; he is clicking his pen while looking at the group. He puts the pen down and frowns at the group, "Listen, people..." Delmas is interrupted by a knocking at the door, "Come in," Delmas watches as the door opens and he sees Yumi there, "Been sent here for being late Ishiyama?" Yumi nods, she is sighs when she sees her friends there, "Yumi, take a seat," Yumi obeys and sits down next to Ulrich.

"How did you get here?" Yumi whispers to Ulrich.

"Herve saw us ratted us out, what about you?" Ulrich talks quietly so Delmas cannot hear.

"Teacher made a lucky guess," Yumi looks down to the floor.

"So, as I was saying, people would pay good money to go to a school like Kadic, so I don't understand why you keep missing lessons," Delmas' face became serious, "After all the time you have been skipping classes you're lucky that I do not permanently expell you," The gang are still sitting there quietly, listening and awaiting their punishment,

"5 hours of detention, for all of you," The group look up, relieved that aren't getting suspended, "You shall do it on Saturday, when you don't have lessons," The group nod, they are saddened that this happened when they defeated XANA, it was meant to be a good day, "Now, back to your lessons, you have 45 minutes left," (The lessons are an hour in this) They stand up but Delmas speaks again, "Stern, I would like to talk to you for a little bit longer,"

"Sure," Ulrich sits back down while the others leave the room, shutting the door behind them, "What is it sir?"

"I'd like you to know that two of your cousins will be joining this school today," Ulrich's puts his head down in sorrow, his whole family were like his parents, always finding error in what he does, if he wasn't top in anything, they didn't want to know him, except two of his cousins, they always helped him when he was struggling, they always had fun with Ulrich, but ever since their parents divorced, they moved to England with their Dad while their celebrity mother moved to Paris.

"Which of my cousins are moving here?" Ulrich asks, dreading to know the answer.

"It is Lukas and Maria Braun," Ulrich raises his head, smiling; those were the two cousins he actually liked, the cousins who were fun.

"That's great," Ulrich leaned back, with his arms crossed, still smiling

"That is all," Ulrich stands up and walks to the door and opens it, he steps through it and closes it firmly behind him. He walks back to Mrs. Hertz class, knowing that the second half of the school year, without XANA and with his two cousins, is going to be good.

* * *

**So, my first chapter, hope you liked it, REVIEW**


	2. Making an Entrance

****

So this my second chapter, I would've updated sooner but I've been busy recently

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does**

**Claimer, I do own Lukas, Maria and Anna Braun**

* * *

Ulrich is walking back to Mrs. Hertz's class, he walks past Jim, who notices Ulrich is out of his lessons, speaks up, "Was you late too Stern?" Ulrich turns to Jim.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ulrich asks, confused.

"I saw your buddies walk past me, they were late, so I guessed you were, but why are you behind all of them, did you have an argument with them?" Jim crosses his arms.

"No, Delmas wanted to speak to me about my cousins being enrolled today," Ulrich replies.

"Your cousins huh, and who are they?" Jim waits for an answer.

"Their called Lukas Braun and Maria Braun," Jim thinks about where he's heard their surname, Jim then stares at Ulrich.

"Braun, are they..." Jim is cut off by Ulrich.

"Yes Jim, their mother is Anna Braun," Jim's jaw drops in astonishment.

"I can't believe it; I've been talking to the nephew of one of the most famous people in France, and her children are coming today,"

"Yeah, maybe she'll be with them as well," Ulrich smiles at the look on Jim's face.

"That'll be good. Anyway, to your lessons," Ulrich walks off into the science building while Jim looks on.

The word about Ulrich's cousins spread quickly, and by lunch, after Mrs. Hertz's class, people were crowding around Ulrich in the lunch room, everyone knows about Anna Braun, and now they are mobbing the only relative of her they know, asking him questions.

"Ulrich, Is Anna Braun's children coming here to Kadic?"

"Ulrich, will Anna be coming with them?"

"Ulrich, if Anna is coming will she sing a song for us?"

"Ulrich, can any of her children sing?"

"Ulrich, if her children can sing, will they sing for us?"

"Ulrich, which room are they boarding in?"

These are just some of the questions that they are asking him. Ulrich's friends are watching, they are annoyed about what the other people are doing to him, apart from Odd, he's laughing about what they're doing to him, Yumi leans over to Odd, "Odd, you'll have to stop them," Odd turns to Yumi.

"What? Why me?" Jeremie butts in.

"Because you have a louder voice than us Odd," Odd sighs.

"But this is just too funny," Yumi's face turns serious.

"Odd, do it," Odd gives in; he stands on top of a table and yells from the top of his lungs.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The whole cafeteria stops and looks at Odd, "Look, it's obvious that Ulrich hardly knows a thing about this, or anything else for that matter," Odd laughs while Ulrich stares at Odd, "Just joking, anyway, all that Ulrich knows is that his cousins are coming, that is all, so stop asking him stupid questions, come on Ulrich, we're going," Odd grabs Ulrich and they walk out of the cafeteria, with their friends close behind, the mob are still standing there in the cafeteria, watching them as they leave.

The gang walk outside, Odd lets go of Ulrich, who then breathes heavily, "Being mobbed doesn't feel good, thanks Odd," Odd smiles at Ulrich, "I knew my aunt was famous but I didn't know that everyone in the whole school knows her," Ulrich sighs before William appears and walks to Ulrich. Despite their differences in the past, Ulrich and William are now friends; William knows that Yumi loves Ulrich so now he has gave up.

"Ulrich, one of your cousins, is he called Lukas?" Ulrich turns to William.

"That's right William, how do you know?" Ulrich looks through the cafeteria window, the mob is separating.

"I know because Delmas told me that Lukas will be my new roommate since my other one left, and because there are no more single rooms" Ulrich smiles at William. "Oh yeah, Aelita, Delmas wanted me to ask you if it's alright if Ulrich's other cousin, Maria could stay in your dorm with you," Aelita turns to William, as she was quietly talking to Jeremie before.

"Yeah, that OK," Aelita thinks that it would be good to have company, she's been lonely in her room recently, the only thing she talks to is Mister Puck, and obviously It doesn't talk back.

"Anyway, Aelita and I are going to the park, we'll see you later," Jeremie speaks up, and with that, the two took off to the park while the group watch on.

"Do you think Jeremie is going to actually ask out Aelita today," Odd asks the group.

"Do you mean he still hasn't asked her yet?" William asks Odd, William hasn't been told about what has happened ever since he was possessed, but he needs to.

**About 5 minutes away from Kadic**

A black limo is cruising along a road, people on the sidewalk try looking inside it, thinking it was someone famous inside it, but they couldn't see due to the tinted windows. The truth is that someone famous is in the limo, along with her two children. Anna Braun was in one part of the limo, Anna had brown hair which elegantly went down her back, her eyes were blue and she looked in her late 20's, despite being in her mid 30's. She is wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans which cuts off at her shins, she also has white trainers. Anna is looking at her two children.

Maria is trying to sleep but she is unable to. Maria is an attractive 14 years old, she looks very much like her mother, she has her mother's brown hair and blue eyes her hair, like her mother's, reaches her back. She is wearing a purple t-shirt with blue jeans; she also has black trainers on. The reason she can't sleep is because her brother Lukas is playing one of his three guitars he brought with him.

Lukas is Maria's twin brother; his hair is also brown like her sister and mother but Lukas has a bit of blond in it, he takes that from his father, he also has brown eyes instead of blue, which he also takes from his father, like his sister, he is also quite attractive. He has a grey t-shirt on with blue jeans; he also has green and white trainers

After Lukas and Maria's Dad sent them to boarding school, Anna thought it will be a good idea for her to go with them in a limo, she knows that none of her children will complain about it, Anna also learned that Lukas has a passion for music, he could play any instrument almost perfectly, so she bought him three guitars. She also learned that Maria had a passion for art; she would often stop and draw anything she sees, so Anna bought a paint set, along with a sketch book. Anna hasn't seen her children since she and her husband divorced, which was 2 years ago, so she was glad to go with them.

"Lukas, do you really have to play that now?" Lukas turns to her sister.

"Well Maria, it isn't a question of do I have to play, it's a question of do I want to play," Maria chuckles a bit.

"Fine then, do you want to play," Lukas lowers his guitar.

"Actually yes but my fingers are hurting so I'll put it down." Anna smiles at this.

Lukas and Maria don't have that much of a sibling rivalry at all, if they did have arguments, they were only small ones about stupid stuff, they've had to stick together after their parents divorced and things were changing. They made a pact to stick together no matter what when they were younger, and so far they have.

**The park at Kadic**

Aelita and Jeremie are sat down on a bench Jeremie is taking deep breathes, he is trying to tell Aelita something, but he can't pluck up the courage to tell her, after a moment of silence Jeremie turns to Aelita before saying, "Aelita, there is something I want to tell you," Jeremie is struggling to get the words out, to Aelita amusement, "Now that we've defeated XANA I can say this without worrying about the beeping noise, Aelita I..." Jeremie's face turns red, "Aelita, I..." Jeremie is cut off by Aelita.

"Jeremie, I know," Aelita then kisses Jeremie, who blushes even more, they sit there smiling at each other before they are interrupted by an annoying clap, the two turn around and see Odd leaning against a tree, clapping and grinning like an idiot. "Odd, are you spying on us?" Odd looks at the pink haired girl.

"No, I'm just going into town and I was wondering if you two would like to come with me, no one else would, besides, I've got some coupons," Odd pulls out 5 discount coupons.

"No thanks Odd," Odd sighs.

"I don't want to go either," Odd sighs once more before walking off in the direction of the gates.

Eventually Odd reaches the gate and crosses the road, without looking, Odd hears tyre's screech as he looks to the side and see's a limo trying to stop. Luckily the car stops just in front of Odd, but Odd stumbles back in shock, falls down and lands awkwardly on his left arm. A door from the limo flings open as Lukas rushes out the car to and runs to Odd.

"Hey, are you OK," Lukas offers Odd a hand, Odd grabs Lukas' arm with his right arm and Lukas pulls him up.

"I think I'm OK," Odd rubs his arm, before being in pain, "My arm, it really hurts,"

"You'll have to that checked, um what's you name," Lukas realises that he doesn't know Odd's name.

"It's Odd," Lukas instantly remembers Odd from Ulrich's stories.

"Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich's told me about you, anyway is there anyone who you can see back at school?" Odd nods and Maria comes out of the limo and Odd is immediately dazzled by her, Odd is snapped out of his trance by Lukas who calls for Maria. "Maria, can you get Odd to get his arm checked out, I'll get everything else sorted," Maria obeys and takes Odd to the Infirmary while Lukas watches on, "What a way to make an entrance," Lukas says to himself before walking back to the limo, knowing that things can only get better after this.

* * *

**So, what do you think? R&R, I'd also appreciate it if you gave constructive criticism.**

**I'll get to work on the third chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Fan Attack

**I realise that it has been 7 months since I last posted a chapter and I am extremely sorry for that, I've been really busy with school work recently and I rarely have time to do this. Once again, sorry guys.**

**Discaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does**

**Claimer: I do own Lukas Braun and Maria Braun**

* * *

"Is he alright?" Ulrich opens the door to the Infirmary, Odd and Yolanda are there, but Maria isn't, the two swiftly look at Ulrich, who turns to Yolanda, "Odd text me, is it bad?"

"It might be broken; I'm going to send him to the hospital because they will tell him if it's broken, I'm going to ask Mr. Delmas if Odd could have some time off," With that, Yolanda leaves the room, Ulrich walks over to Odd and takes a seat next to him.

"We can't leave you alone for five minutes," Ulrich laughed while Odd just looks at Ulrich.

"You'll never guess who helped me get here," Ulrich looks at Odd, confused. Suddenly the door opens, "This might be her,"

"Why? Who is it?" Ulrich looks towards the door and sees Maria walk through the doorway, with a coffee in her hand, Ulrich's eyes widen and he smiles, "Maria?" Maria turns to him, she is so surprised to see him that her coffee almost slips out of her hand, Maria stops it from slipping and she smiles at her cousin.

"Ulrich, it is you," she puts her coffee on a small table hugs her cousin, "How are you Ulrich?" Maria breaks way from her cousin.

"I'm doing great," Ulrich then turns his head to Odd, "I see you've already met scrawny," Maria laughs while Odd leans back and stares at Ulrich in anger.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte," Maria looks at Odd, confused.

"Svelte? What's that?" Ulrich sighs.

"Just ignore him Maria," Maria and Ulrich turn back to each other, "Where's Lukas?"

"He's getting things sorted, like our rooms and our timetable," Ulrich nods, "He should be done soon," Ulrich nods again.

"Anyway, I'll take you to the others, I think they are all outside," Ulrich turns to Odd, "You'll be OK if we leave you right?" Odd nods slowly, "Goodbye Odd," Ulrich and Maria smile at Odd before they walk out of the infirmary.

About a minute later the door opens and Yolanda walks in and goes to Odd.

"I'm going to take another look at your arm." Yolanda said to Odd, "If it is bad, we're going to send you to the hospital, okay?" Odd nodded and Yolanda proceeds to check his arm as Odd winces in pain. When she is done the door opens again and someone walks through.

Odd looks towards the door, he scans the boy at the door, he looks at his jeans and moves his eyes upwards towards his grey T-Shirt, Odd moves his eyes even further and sees the boys brown and blond hair, the boy speaks up.

"You okay now?" Lukas says to Odd, who shrugs his shoulders. "Is that a yes or a..." Lukas is cut off by Yolanda, who puts Odd's arm in a bandage.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" Yolanda looks at Lukas before turning to Odd, "Odd you can go now, your arm seems okay but if you feel more pain, come and see me and we'll get you to the hospital, okay?" Odd nods and stands up walks out the door, followed closely by Lukas, who has his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Odd, wait up," Lukas calls to Odd in the corridor before jogging to the bandaged boy. "Odd, once again, I'm sorry for what happened,"

"It's okay, it was my fault, I should've been looking," Odd tried his best to sound reasonable and calm, it failed, and now his arm began to itch underneath his bandage.

"Are you sure, I mean you could have been hurt a lot worse" Odd ignored him, for what Ulrich had told him, Lukas was a worrier.

Odd and Lukas continue to make their way outdoors. When they got outside, all that was heard was screaming, Odd and Lukas look in the direction of the commotion and they see a crowd running towards Lukas. Lukas looks at them in horror before turning to Odd.

"Later man, I've just remembered that I've got somewhere I need to be." With that, Lukas runs off inside the school as Odd sidesteps so the crowd wouldn't run him down.

**Lukas' P.O.V**

Oh God, I knew that my Mother was famous, but I didn't know that everyone knows who I am.

I'm now on the top floor and the crowd are still after me, man they are desperate. I really need to find somewhere to hide. Hey, there's an unlocked room.

I charge into the room, after all, I do not want to spend another second on the run. Well, this place seems safe and—

Ugh, that's when it happens, a scream punctures my ears, Please don't tell me, I really hope it isn't what I think it is. Yep, another fan girl, okay, I guess it's time to leave that room; it wasn't a safe as it was before. Where can I go, I think I saw a park when I came here, I'll try going there.

I'm still running away from the screaming fans as I run down the stairs, I could hear some groans as some people trip on the stairs. I run outside finally, I wonder if Maria's getting the same problem.

**Maria's P.O.V **

Thank god I've not got the same problem as Lukas, I'd hate it if I were me that were being chased around the school but, I think it's quite amusing to see him from everyone, I wonder where he's going. Ah well, it's been great seeing my cousin again, after all these years, he's certainly looks different, and he's more confident.

I wonder if that guy who almost got run down earlier is okay, I thought I saw leaving main building earlier, he's quite hard to miss, I mean he's got weird hair, and he has a purple splotch in the middle, and he's fashion sense is a little, well... different.

I see my brother is still running away, he's running towards the park it seems, I just hope they don't recognise me, I better go just to be safe though, I signal to my cousin that I am going and he nods, he didn't seem to notice the large crowd following his cousin.

**Lukas P.O.V**

Okay, I'm now in the park, and I've hardly got anywhere to hide, it's strange to think that a place with so many tree's will have so few hiding places. Oh no, there catching up, what shall I do, shall I give up, I mean, they'll see me throughout the year anyway, or shall I run, after all, even if they find me now, they might still pester me. Then, a noise made the decision for me, the screams were getting louder so I turned, oh no.

They're closing in!

I think I've got an idea to shake them off. I'll try to weave through the trees, boy aren't I smart. I run through the trees, the screaming dies down but it's not gone yet. Hey there's a big pile of grass, talk about a coincidence, it's my only chance to hide, so here goes nothing. I run towards the pile of tall grass behind a boy and a girl, wait a minute, does that girl have pink hair? That's sort of strange.

Anyway here's my shot, I dive into the grass and hit the floor with a thud, OW

That wasn't a good idea to dive in, but at least he was hidden.

**Normal P.O.V**

Aelita and Jeremie are still sat on the bench, smiling at each other in silence until they hear a loud thud behind them. Aelita and Jeremie turn and hear someone.

"Ow," Lukas groans, "That wasn't a good idea"

Aelita and Jeremie are almost deafened by screaming as a bunch of fans run past them, not knowing that Lukas is hiding. Lukas gets out of the pile of grass, rubbing his leg in pain. Lukas then turns to Aelita and Jeremie.

"If you ever need to hide," Lukas says casually like nothing's happened, "Don't dive into suspicious looking grass," Lukas looks towards the school and sets off.

"Whoa, hold on," Jeremie calls, "Who are you?"

Lukas stops and looks at Jeremie, "I'm Lukas, Ulrich's cousin, and you are?"

Aelita speaks up, "I'm Aelita, and this is Jeremie," Lukas smiles and nods at the two before walking off.

Meanwhile, back at Kadic, Ulrich and Odd are sat in their dorms.

"So everyone immediately knew who Lukas was?" Ulrich asks, confused

"That's right, that's when he ran off," Odd replied, "I wonder how they knew it was Lukas though,"

They are interrupted by Aelita and Jeremie, who entered their dorms.

"Hey Ulrich, did you know that your cousin Lukas was being chased by like, 2 dozen fans," Jeremie asks Ulrich, who simply nodded.

At William's and Lukas' dorm, they were having the same conversation.

"So, do you know how everyone knew who you are," William asks

"Probably from my mother, I appeared in a lot of her music videos, and I even sung on some," Lukas told William proudly.

A knock is heard at the door; William opens the door while Lukas looks on, expecting it to be a fan, since he had entered his room 15 minutes ago, he has already had a few people asking for autographs. Instead it is Maria and Yumi, William invites them both in and they both sit on Lukas' bed.

"So, I see you've managed to lose them, the fans I mean," Maria says to her brother, who just stares at his sister.

"Barely, some are coming to the door and asking for my autograph, it's such a pain," Lukas chuckles a little.

"I have to admit, it was sort of funny watching you run for your life," Maria smirks at Lukas.

"Yeah, funny of course," Lukas says sarcastically.

Lukas gets up off of his bed and walks over to the window, Lukas opens the window and a small breeze is let in the room, Lukas takes a sigh and sticks his head out of the window, looking at crowds of people outside, many of them are happy and content with the day's events. Lukas is able to see some of the people holding autographs from Lukas and they are excitedly showing it to their friends, who look at it with awe.

**Lukas' P.O.V**

Well, so far the day has been interesting to say the least, I've arrived at a new school, I've injured our first person, I've been involved in my first riot and I've hurt myself jumping into a bush. I don't know why but have a feeling that my time here will be better, there are new people to meet, more places to go. I haven't seen Ulrich yet, that's something I need to do later. I heard from someone that there was a band here called the Pop Rock Progressives. However, they split up, I guess I'll have to see to that soon but at the moment, the only thing I'm going to do is sleep, tomorrow will be a big day, I can feel it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you had as much fun reading this than I did writing it, it would mean a lot to me if you could take the time to review this chapter and the previous chapters I have written. Also, if you had any tips on how to improve my skills, tell me please, I would appreciate it.**

**If you guys haven't noticed, my name has changed from 'ThatGuyBarton' to 'Barton000'.**

**I will get to work on the 4th chapter when I can. Don't worry, you will not have to wait 7 months to see it.**

**-Barton**


	4. Earphones and Bumps

**Hey guys, this is my new chapter since March, so much for not waiting 7 months. If I'm honest, there wasn't really much to put in this chapter as it was a 'filler' chapter. But aside from that, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does.**

**Claimer: I do own Maria Braun and Lukas Braun**

* * *

"Who else could it be Odd?" Ulrich half-slams his fist down on the table, "You were the only one in the dorm when they went missing. A few heads in the cafeteria turned to see what the commotion was. Odd simply sits there looking innocent, mildly aggravating Ulrich, "I know you have it Odd, I want it back," Odd looks up from his food and looks at Ulrich.

"I told you, I don't have it, I have my own," Odd replies to Ulrich's accusation. Jeremie suddenly appears, he sits down next to Ulrich.

"What's up Ulrich?" Jeremie says in his usual voice. Ulrich eats his cereals quickly, not spilling a drop of milk onto the table. Ulrich had positioned himself with his back to the sunlight which is beaming through the window. Odd on the other had; positioned himself facing the sunlight, forcing him to squint when he looks at Ulrich, giving him an almost weak interpretation compared to Ulrich. Ulrich finally looks towards Jeremie.

"Odd took my earphones, and then he denies taking them and refuses to give them back to me," Jeremie's eyes open in an embarrassed way, Jeremie reaches into his pocket and pulls out some light brown earphones, Ulrich stares at the earphones dangling from Jeremie's hand.

"Do you mean these earphones?" Ulrich slowly reaches out his hand, and Jeremie rests the earphones on Ulrich's hand. "Sorry I didn't tell you that I took it, I needed it quite urgently, don't ask me why" Jeremie slides his falling glasses back where they should be. Ulrich carefully places the earphones into his pocket, taking his eyes off of Jeremie.

Meanwhile, in William's and Lukas' dorm, Lukas is trying to position 5 guitars so they won't take up much room. Lukas has 3 acoustic guitars and 2 electric guitars against the wall, with a third guitar resting on his bed, the electric guitars all have an amplifier each. William on the other hand, is sat down on his Laptop, which is plugged into a nearby socket. Lukas carefully places a guitar against a wall, only for it to begin to fall down immediately, forcing Lukas to think fast and catch it. Lukas breathes a sigh of relief before placing it back against a wall; the guitar stays where it is. Lukas begins to do the same with a nearby acoustic guitar, placing it neatly, Lukas steps back and analyses it, before moving it again, feeling that it isn't in the right place. William occasionally lifts his head from his laptop during Lukas' problem, chuckling.

"Lukas," William speaks up, grabbing Lukas' attention, "I feel awkward asking this, but have you OCD, I mean, it's like you have to get your guitars as perfect as they can," William stops talking and looks at Lukas, who scratches his head.

"Some people may call it that; I just call it good sense, "Lukas replies, scratching his head. Lukas gives up sorting out his guitars and slumps onto the bed, Lukas leans back and looks at the ceiling. Lukas is transfixed on the ceiling for a while until he is disturbed by a fairly loud knock on the door, Lukas jumps in shock and surprise and utters a weak "Come in," the person is able to hear it and the door opens.

**Maria's P.O.V**

I heard the quiet invitation to enter the room, it must have come from Lukas, I always recognise his voice, no matter how he says things. I guess that's what happens when you've stayed close to someone all your life. Our closeness helped when our parents split up and moved a country apart from each other. That was the worst time of my life, knowing that you won't be seeing one of your parents for a long time, but we were able to get through it. I opened the door to the room; the whole bottom corner was cluttered with guitars. He's only slept in this dorm once and it already smells, I am briefly greeted by the two in the dorm and I take a seat in front of a desk.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So, what brings you here on this day," Lukas quizzes to Maria. Maria looks up and chuckles a little.

"A sister can't see her brother when they move schools?" Maria laughs again. Lukas sits up on his bed, moves against the wall, and brings one of his knees towards his chest. Maria begins to speak again, "You got the books yet?"

Lukas shakes his head quickly, "Nah, haven't left this room yet, just got up about an hour ago."

"I can see that," Maria replies, looking at Lukas, who's still in his pyjamas. "You need to hurry and get dressed, breakfast is about to finish."

Lukas nods," OK, I'll try to be as quick as I can, but if push comes to shove and I miss breakfast, I guess I could always go out for my breakfast,"

Maria sighs a little, "OK, your choice, but do try to hurry," Maria gets up from her chair, nods to William before leaving the room.

Lukas turns to William and speaks "William, you know I haven't even seen my cousin yet," William looks up from his laptop and raises his eyebrows.

"I'm sure Ulrich is at breakfast," William replies to Lukas, "like Maria said, you better get read quick, you never know, Ulrich may be down there."

Lukas looks at a clock sitting on a desk, "I see, I guess I'll get ready," Lukas sighs, "when I get back, I'll finish off sorting out my guitars," Lukas gets up from his bed, grabs the things he needs and walks out the room, closing the door gently behind him.

**30 minutes later**

Lukas is back in his dorm, William is gone, he is at breakfast. Lukas is finishing off tying his shoelaces, before tucking them into his trainers. Lukas gets up and pulls his jacket from a desk; William's phone is knocked off the desk accidently and crashes to the floor. Lukas notices this and throws his jacket on his bed before crouches down to pick the phone up, pressing a button by accident in the process. Lukas looks at the screen; a text is lit up on the screen. Lukas can't stop his curiosity and scans over the text message. One word comes to his attention, this word had four letters and read 'XANA' Lukas looks at the text, trying to find out what the word means. Lukas stands up properly and puts the phone back on the desk, shrugging the text off. Lukas puts his jacket on and zips it up half way. Lukas walks towards the door, giving the phone one final look before opening the door and leaving the room.

Lukas walks down the corridor, pull out his own phone, with some earphones plugged into it, Lukas places the earphones in his ears and plays the music, blocking out any outside voices and sounds, only concentrated on his music, Lukas, in his almost hypnotised state bumps into something light, the person in front of him is knocked back hard, crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Lukas pulls out his earphones and sees the person on the floor, it's Herve. Lukas walks over to Herve and crouches down, extending a hand.

"I am so sorry, when I have my music in, I am completely out of it," Lukas laughs. Herve scowls and slaps Lukas' hand away, Lukas pulls his hand back as Herve stands up on his own as Lukas stands up straight. Herve dusts himself down and stares at Lukas, scowling once more at him.

"How dare you," Herve thunders at Lukas, leaving him slightly stunned, having never met Herve before, "who do you think you are?" Herve folds his arms.

"I'm Lukas, Lukas Braun," Lukas replies calmly.

"Ah, I've heard about you, you're cousins with that delinquent Ulrich," Herve snaps at Lukas.

"Come on, don't talk to my cousin like that," Lukas says, trying to remain calm.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true," Herve exclaims to Lukas, "He's good for nothing, and I won't be surprised if it runs through the family.""

"I'm warning you, stop it," Lukas says, annoyed at Herve.

"It's true, I'm surprised he hasn't been expelled yet, him and his friends." Herve laughs, sending Lukas slightly over the edge, Lukas clenches his fist and steps toward Herve, he is about to raise his fist before he is interrupted.

"Leave him alone Herve," Lukas turns his head in the direction the voice comes from. Yumi and Aelita are walking in their direction. Herve looks at them before fixing his glasses and walking off in the opposite direction. Lukas watches as Herve leaves, he turns to Yumi and Aelita.

"Don't let him get to you, he's normally like that," Aelita reassures Lukas, Lukas smiles a little.

"Thanks, I've had a little problem with anger issues," Lukas jokes, he checks his watch, a little shocked, he looks up, "I really got to go, thanks again for the whole spotty guy thing," Lukas turns on his heel and moves down the stairs, putting the earphones back in his ears on the way down, leaving Yumi and Aelita standing there.

"Was that who I think it was?" Yumi asks Aelita.

"Yes, that was him, that was Ulrich's cousin," Aelita replies to Yumi, "He looks a little like Ulrich doesn't he?"

Yumi scratches her head, "Yeah, I guess he does, he also seems very... unique," Yumi and Aelita laugh a little before walking downstairs, going to the cafeteria, beginning their day.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, I am going to put this on hold for a while, I am thinking of starting another story, not a Code Lyoko one, but another one. Thank you so much reading.**

**-Barton000**


	5. The Incident

**Well, so much for being on hiatus, I quite like this chapter, and I hope you do to.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Claimer: I do own Lukas Braun and Maria Braun. **

**The disclaimer and claimer applies for all chapters.**

* * *

"I'm bored, bored, bored, bored," After every time he said this, he would band on the table in frustration and boredom.

"Odd! Cut it out, do you have any idea how loud that is?" Ulrich speaks up on the behalf of the others, unfortunately for them, Saturday has arrived, which meant the day of the five hours of detention has arrived, the second hour was slowly approaching, and it could not go any slower than it has been doing. Nothing was said much throughout the detention, each person was silently hoping they would be let out early, or that time would mysteriously shoot forward. Finally, feeling uncomfortable by the long silence, Yumi begins to speak up.

"You know guys, if XANA was still active, he would find a way to get us out of here," Slight nods and chuckles are seen and heard, respectively throughout the group.

"Yeah, he would," Odd speaks up, "If he were here, he'd find a way a way through that window and we'll end up running away through the door or out the window," more chuckles are heard, this time, they have a hint of nostalgia in them, "Right now, they almost seem like..." Odd is suddenly cut off by a loud thud, startling the others, jerking their heads towards the window; they find the source of the noise, a hand smashing against the window, jumping back, Odd strikes a mock fighting stance.

"God damn it Odd, had to jinx it, didn't you?" Jeremie sighed as the gang waits, highly tense, awaiting who, or what it is approaching the window, breathing hard, they await their possible fate. Finally, the hand pulls the rest of the body up; the brown and blonde hair is the first to be shown, then his brown eye then the rest of his face, then his upper body, finally his other hand opened the window, Odd instinctively picked up the nearest chair and ran towards the window, swinging wildly.

"Argh! XANA has possessed Lukas, quick, run! I'll hold him off," During his violent swings, the chair connects on Lukas' hand, pushing it away from the window, Lukas' eyes widen as he loses balance, falling from the fairly high window, a loud thud is heard as Lukas' body hits the floor.

"Odd! What the hell!" Ulrich shouts before running to the window, looking out of it, directly below the window, Ulrich sees William, with two footprints on his shoulder, indicating Lukas stood on him to get to the window, Lukas' is laid on the floor, slightly groggy from the fall, Odd too leans out the window, seeing the damage he caused, Lukas, managing to get his bearings and stand up, looks up to Odd, and simply says a few words.

"Is this revenge for hitting you with the car?"

It was moments later when Lukas finally got himself in the room, albeit with mud covering his backside and a limp on one leg. Almost as soon as he climbs through the window, he gives Ulrich a brief hug, as they haven't seen each other in years.

"It's good to see you man, you been staying out of trouble, cousin?" Lukas lets go of his cousin and limp over to the chair that was previously used as a battering ram against him minutes ago.

"You know me Lukas; I'm always staying out of trouble," Lukas raises an eyebrow at this, suddenly recalling an incident that happened a few years ago.

"Really Ulrich? You stay out of trouble? What about the skateboard incident," Ulrich thinks back, trying to remember what Lukas is talking about.

"Skateboard incident, what skateboard in..." His eyes widen, it all comes rushing back to him, every single detail came back, Lukas smiles, realising Ulrich has finally noticed, "Please don't," Lukas' smile grows, as Ulrich grows more desperate, "Don't tell them,"

"Wait, what skateboard incident?" Aelita speaks up, curious; she looks around the room, trying to see if anyone else knows what Lukas and Ulrich are talking about, they don't.

"Glad you asked," Lukas pauses for a short while, trying to remember the pink haired girl's name, "Aelita, right?" She nods, Lukas snaps his fingers, glad he remembered, "Well, it was about 2, 3 years ago, can't remember exactly when, Ulrich came to visit us in Germany, some time before my parents divorced,"

* * *

**About 2... or 3 Years ago**

"See, we told you that you'll get the hang of it," Maria reassured Ulrich, who was finally learning to skateboard, he fell over quite a lot, but always got back up in a few seconds.

"I still think you suck," Maria pulled her back, hitting Lukas' stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over slightly, "Ow, ok, ok, you're not that sucky," Maria is prepared to hit him again, before Lukas is able to quickly correct him, "Alright, Ulrich is getting better, just please don't hit me again,"

"Ignore him Ulrich, you're doing great, try again," Ulrich nods slightly, he places one foot on the skateboard and one foot on the floor, he is just about to push off until his arm is grabbed by Lukas.

"Alright, if you want to prove you're good at this," Lukas had a mischievous smile on his face, turning to the high hill behind them, Ulrich's eyes follow where Lukas is looking, "You think you can do it," Maria realised what challenge Lukas is setting and quickly interrupts.

"No Ulrich, don't listen to him," Ulrich turns to Maria, who shakes her head, with a concerned look on her face, he then turns to Lukas, who still has a mischievous look on his face, daring him to do so, thoughts fill Ulrich's head, each telling him pros and cons to doing what he is asked to do, despite a of these, the major thought, the one that fills his head the most, is telling him that he is a coward if he doesn't do it, Ulrich tries desperately to block this one out, but every time he tries, the thought gets bigger, and bigger, and bigger, finally, Ulrich yells out the first thing to come to his mind.

"I'll do it!" The yell startled both Lukas and Maria, Maria's head drops, and Lukas loses his smile.

"Really?" Lukas steps back, never thinking Ulrich would actually accept, Lukas tried to cover up for himself by laughing slightly, "I mean, of course you will, you're a regular little daredevil, aren't you?" Ulrich steps off the skateboard while Lukas kicks the back of it, flicking it up into Lukas' grip, Lukas hands the board to Ulrich, to grabs it tightly, marching himself up the hill, while the twin brother and sister look on.

"You didn't think he'd do it, didn't you?" Lukas shakes his head slowly, as Ulrich is already half way up.

"No, no I did not," Finally, Ulrich reaches the top of the hill. Taking loud and deep breaths; he places the skateboard on the floor. Lukas now tries to hold back slight laughter, as Maria shakes her head.

"This is not going to end well for Ulrich, you know that, Lukas?" Lukas nods, still trying to hold back laughter and excitement. Ulrich looks down, inspecting his surroundings, he then looks towards his two cousins, giving them two thumbs up, signalling he is ready, Maria just puts her head down in annoyance, while Lukas, gaining the impish smile back, raises a thumbs up.

Ulrich once again inspects his surroundings, before putting a foot on the skateboard and pushing off hard. Ulrich immediately went off to a bad start, quickly losing his balance, it didn't last long, as Ulrich finds his centre of gravity, Ulrich then finds himself falling smoothly down the hill. It looks for a moment that Ulrich might actually make it, he might actually beat the challenge.

Until it happened.

It was a moment of horror for Ulrich and Maria, and a moment of joy for Lukas. Somebody stepped out, unknowingly in Ulrich's way, this person, wasn't just anyone, the uniform was instantly recognisable, a police officer. It was like time slowed down, Ulrich couldn't stop, so all he could do was watch as he approached the officer, who turned just to see his fate. The police officer was knocked flying, but Ulrich wasn't, for some odd reason, he was still on the board, albeit, out of control, he couldn't get any balance, he had gone way off his course, and was headed for something, he couldn't tell what it was before he was too late, it was the police officer's car. Ulrich's waist lined up perfectly with the hood of the car, a fairly loud screeching noise was heard as the zip on Ulrich's pocket was dragged along the car, leaving a very noticeable scratch on the car. But Ulrich didn't stop there, instead, he went off the car, and his chest landed on the skateboard, Ulrich was still headed down the hill at high speeds. Looking up, he saw where he was going to hit next, Lukas and Maria, not wanting another accident, Ulrich grabbed the skateboard tightly and pulled it to the side, as soon as it turned, Ulrich lost grip, and found himself tumbling down the rest of the hill, Ulrich finally came to a halt, stopping right at the feet of his cousins, Maria kneeled down to check on his cousin, while Lukas, on the other hand, could not bear it anymore, he was almost on his knees with laughter. Ulrich opened his eyes slowly, looking at the contrasting emotions on his cousins. Lukas' laughter died down enough for him to let out a few words.

"Say, Ulrich, is there any chance you could do that again, I forgot to film it," Lukas looked away from Ulrich and looked in front of him, as soon as he saw what was in front of him, his laughter came to a halt, there was someone in front of him who didn't find the situation very funny, the police officer towered over Lukas, who, despite having a tall stature, was an ant compared to the officer. Maria and Ulrich was now looking up at the officer, Ulrich, still recovering, only let out a few words.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**Present Day**

Lukas still found himself laughing at the story as he told the rest of the group what had happened that day. Odd laughed loudly, almost matching the volume of Lukas' laugh, while the others smiled widely, trying to contain their laughter. Ulrich on the other hand, was beet red, he had his head down, the only thing what could make this situation better was if the ground suddenly opened up and swallowed him up, but he knew that was not going to happen anytime soon. The moment of laughter and embarrassment quickly came to an end as footsteps and voices came towards the door. Odd jumped at this, and pushed Lukas under a table.

"Oh no, it's Jim, quick, hide!" Lukas moved his body a bit, trying to get in a comfortable position, he suddenly stopped when the door opened, though it looked like an extremely uncomfortable way. Jim stepped through the door, noticing Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Yumi was looking at him, while Ulrich still had his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What's going on here?" The group, trying to hide the fact that there was someone hiding under the table, the group shrugged, "I heard something," Jim began to inspect the room, acting like an olden day detective, trying to find if anyone was hiding, eventually, he gave up and walked to the centre of the room, in front if the table where Lukas was hiding, "Is there someone in here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yumi speaks up, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a hand came crawling out from under the table, inching itself towards the pocket of Jim, hoping to buy more time, she speaks up again, "If there was someone in here, I think we'd know about it." Jim huffs, before looking to Ulrich at the back.

"Stern, you alright?" Jim said, in his usual loud tone, Ulrich nods slightly, "You eat something bad or something, your face is all red," Ulrich shakes his head this time. Jim sighs, "Kids these days," Jim places his hands behind his back, "Very well." Jim turns around, heading towards the door. "I don't want to hear another noise out of you; you still have three hours to go," The grouped nodded in a sullen way. Jim leaves the door, almost slamming the door behind him. A loud sigh of relief came from the group as he leaves.

"Is it safe yet to come out yet," Lukas' voice came from under the table.

"Yeah, it's safe," Odd assured him, Lukas came crawling out of the table, stretching his arms and legs. "Lukas, you need to get out of here, before Jim comes back." Lukas smiled in his impish way, before making his way to the door.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Lukas walks towards the door, Yumi gets out and leans next to Lukas, looking at him, wanting answers.

"So, what did you take from him," Lukas turns his head to Yumi, holding something shiny in his hand, a key. Yumi laughs, "Wow, that's good,"

"I know, I'm a natural at this kind of stuff not that, that's a good thing or anything," Lukas inspects the key, then inspects the lock, "This was the only key in his pocket, so I'm guessing it's some kind of master key, either that, or, he's really good at losing things," Yumi laughs again. Lukas places the key in the lock, hoping his plan would work. Lukas closes his eyes, and turns the key, around, hearing a click. Lukas lets out a breath of relief, "And there we go," Lukas lets go of the key, leaving the key in the key hole, he turns to Yumi again, "Now, I'm hoping, since the key is still in, no other key can get in the other side, it's a fool proof plan, and since Jim is a fool, we should be good," Lukas turns on his heel, walking towards Ulrich, who has lost some of the redness on his face, but it was still very noticeable, "Come on Ulrich, forget about what happened, it's in the past, besides, it's not like your still bad at skateboarding, from what I've heard, you're quite good at it now." Ulrich slowly looks up towards Lukas, Lukas smiles slightly as he makes his way towards the window, putting a foot on it, ready to climbs out.

"Hey, Lukas," Lukas turns to Ulrich, who has his usual facial colour again; Ulrich begins to smile, similar to Lukas. "You know, for telling what happened," Ulrich stands up, walking towards Lukas, "I'm going to kill you," Lukas smiles knowingly, Ulrich suddenly runs towards Lukas, causing him to quickly movie out the window, only to catch a leg on the ledge and fall straight down again. Ulrich looks down out the window to find Lukas in the exact same position as before, Lukas splutters slightly, letting a few words out.

"Not again."

* * *

**Wow, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it, so, review, I would like some constructive criticism.**


	6. A Crumbled World

**So, it's certainly been a long time since I updated this, over a year to be exact. But, now I've finally posted this chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer (Applies to all chapter from this point on) I don't own Code Lyoko, obviously**

**Claimer: I do own the Braun twins**

* * *

"So what happened exactly, after they divorced?" Ulrich fidgets with his drink while looking at Maria, who was sitting directly across from him. Next to him sat Odd, also looking at Maria, but in a different way. His eyes were fixed on her; he was fidgeting more than Ulrich, almost like he was nervous.

"Nothing much, our mother moved back to France, she wanted to continue being a big star, like she was before. She wanted us to come with her, but dad wouldn't allow her, she had no choice but to let us go with him. She knew a custody battle would put more pressure on us by the press; she didn't want that at all." Maria responded, she tries to look away from Ulrich, it becomes obvious that she hates telling this story to people," It was harder when our dad told us we weren't staying in Germany anymore, he got a business offer in London, we said goodbye to our friends a few days later and moved to England."

Ulrich takes a drink from his cup, placing it gently on the table after, trying to take in all that Maria said about her and Lukas' parents splitting up. "How'd you both take it? It hard to be pretty hard,"

"For me, it wasn't that hard, I didn't leave that much behind aside from our mother, I didn't have too many friends in Germany, not many people to say goodbye to," Maria finally sinks her head down, her eyes become glued to the table, "Lukas, on the other hand, he took it hard. He was always the more sociable one. He hated our father for making us move. Lukas even accused our dad of being the reason they split up. They would argue constantly, Lukas would usually storm out of the house and return later that night, only to argue some more. After each fight, our dad tried making things up, but Lukas always pushed him away." Maria kept her head down, but could sense that Ulrich and Odd's attention were still fully on her, "Eventually, he had enough, he signed Lukas to school here, I wanted to go with him, we made a pact that when our parents divorced that we would always stick together, dad took some convincing before he would let me go as well, but eventually, he signed me up to. That was about a month ago, haven't heard from him since." Maria pulls her head up; looking at the boys in front of her, her normally smiling expression has been changed to a saddened one, Ulrich and Odd stay silent, not knowing what to say to her.

The silence continues for what feels like a lifetime, and is only broken when the sound of Ulrich's phone is heard. Ulrich slowly reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He gets up and walks a few steps away before he answers the phone call, not wanting to disturb the silence any further. Odd's eyes are still fixed on Maria; his face shows his sympathy for her, but also something else, something what he is trying to find out. Ulrich eventually comes back, but he doesn't sit down.

"That was Yumi, she wants me to meet her," Ulrich takes a note of Maria's expression, which hasn't changed that much, "If you want me to stay here, then I'll tell Yumi I'll see her later,"

Maria looks towards Ulrich, trying to put on a brave face, "No, go and see her, I'll be fine, I have Odd to keep me company," Maria tries to let out a little grin, but is unable to. Ulrich nods slowly and sighs, reluctantly leaving his cousin with Odd, who is still trying to have a grasp on what he is feeling.

**Odd's POV**

Come on Odd, pull it together, she needs help, she's upset. Talk to her or something, just say something, anything. The first thing that comes to your mind, say it.

"Maria?" Ok, that was the first part, now say something to her, her head raises up, she looks right at me, as soon as she does so, my mind goes blank, she's looking right at you Odd, say something, continue your sentence, "It doesn't matter," you are an idiot Odd! You had her attention then and you couldn't say anything, why did you do that?

Why DID I do that? When I look at her, it's like everything slows down, I can't say anything, I can't think of anything, I haven't felt this way before, it's kind of scary. It can't be fear, or else I would leave now, it can't be happiness or else I would be smiling, it isn't sadness either, it has to be something else, but what can it be? Can it be…? No, it can't be the 'L' word Odd you buffoon, you are not in love with her, you have only just met her, it's impossible. There has to be some other reason you go all wobbly and blank when she talks, and walks, and when she brushes her hair out of her eye.

I need help.

"Odd?" See, you're even imagining her voice now; you really do need help, "Odd?" you really need to snap out of it, like right now.

**Normal POV**

"Odd?" Maria taps Odd on the arm, pulling him out of his trance, "Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it there,"

Odd stumbles on his words, trying to find the right combination of words and letters for a suitable and coherent sentence. "I… I'm fine Maria." Odd fidgets around in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position, something which seems to be an impossible task for him to do. "Listen Maria, I was…"

"Hey guys!" Odd is cut off by the familiar sound of Jeremie's voice; both Odd and Maria look in the direction of the voice and see Jeremie and Aelita making their way to them, Aelita take a seat next to Maria while Jeremie slumps down next to Odd.

"Odd, have you studied for the test we have coming up?" Aelita asks. Odd and Jeremie look up to her after she asks.

"The day Odd starts studying for tests is the day zombies would rise up and attack us," Jeremie speaks up and breaks into a small giggle afterwards, seemingly proud of his comment.

"But that already happened before, remember?" Aelita questions, leading to a Maria saddened face briefly turns into one of confusion.

"What? Zombies?" Maria looks around at the three, trying to get some answers.

Jeremie's eyes become wide open; he desperately tries to think of something to say in response, before an adequate response comes to mind. "She's on about a video game I purchased recently, Attack of the Zombies it's called," Jeremie looks at Maria's reaction, she slowly nods and looks down, seemingly believing his story, Jeremie silently sighs in relief, glad their secret hasn't been revealed yet. Aelita looks at Jeremie for a few moments before quickly realising her mistake, Aelita leans back in her chair slightly, almost in shame, she mouths a silent 'sorry' to Jeremie, who simply smiles and nods.

"I did study, you know I do, I study all the time!" Odd blurts out, not wanting to look dumb in front of Maria.

"No you didn't, you don't study for any test Odd," Jeremie bluntly responds to him.

"I do, I was actually studying earlier, just before I came outside," Odd seems defensive in his answer, like he was offended by Jeremie's claim, he keeps glancing over top Maria, trying to see her reactions to his claims. Aelita catches Odd looking at Maria, but doesn't know why he is doing it.

"I'm going to go, I'm going to look around, try to memorise my way around this school," Maria stands to her feet, Odd looks up, his face becomes worried.

"I can come with you, help show you around," Odd stands up as well, looking at Maria, hiding his worried face behind a smiling expression.

"I'm okay Odd, I think it might be better if I memorise it by myself, thanks anyway," Maria spins on her heel and walks away, Odd looks on as she eventually leaves his eye sight. Odd slumps down into his seat, delivering evil looks in Jeremie's direction, thinking he is the cause of Maria leaving the table.

"Odd, I noticed something while Maria was here," Aelita says, grabbing Odd's attention, "You kept looking at her, but you weren't looking straight at her, it was more like side glances, like you didn't want her to know you were looking at her," Aelita also grabs Jeremie's attention, who looks up, intrigued at her observation. "Also, when she was leaving, you got up straight away and asked if you can go with her, like you didn't want her to leave you, why is that?"

Odd looks away from Aelita, trying his hardest not to make eye contact, he stays silent, refusing to answer her question. A look of realisation, and then slight dread spread along the face of Jeremie as he realises Odd's predicament.

"Odd, please don't tell us you're in love with her, please," Jeremie's accusation makes Odd perk up and looks directly at him.

"No, I'm not in love with her, I can't be, I've only just met her, it would be weird," Odd spurts this out as fast as he can; he fidgets with his hand, hoping that the conversation would end right now.

"Odd, this is ridiculous, she's Ulrich's cousin, and you're his best friend," Jeremie carries on his accusations, further unnerving Odd, "Out of every girl you've met, why did it have to be her,"

At this point, Odd jumps out of his seat, creating distance between him and Jeremie, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm not in love with her, stop accusing me will you," Odd says this even faster. Odd's expression shows that he is clearly lying. Odd turns around, quickly making his way away from Jeremie as his cheeks go red with slight embarrassment.

"You really think he's in love with Maria?" Aelita breaks a short silence to ask this question.

"Yeah, I really do," Jeremie changes seat so he is next to Aelita, "Didn't you see his face or his body language? It was clear he was lying," Jeremie shakes his head slowly, "I can't believe him, he knows she's Ulrich's cousin, and Lukas' sister, if Odd dates her and hurts her…" Jeremie lets out a loud sigh, "… Who even knows what will happen,"

**The Park**

The park is quiet and as neutral as ever, the trees were overseeing the forest blissfully, the flowers were swaying elegantly in the breeze, the sun glares down onto the ground; the day was perfect except for one thing: a girl silently crying on a bench. Creeping into the girl's earshot was footsteps; they grew closer and closer until they were right behind her. She looks behind her to see Ulrich standing with the sun over his shoulder; he notices her crying and takes a seat next to her.

"Yumi, are you ok?" He takes her hand gently; a look of great concern fills his face as his girlfriend cries next to him.

Yumi wipes the tears from her cheeks and looks at Ulrich's brown eyes; she takes it in for a moment, trying to find out how to put this to Ulrich. "Ulrich, my dad has got a new job,"

"That's great news," Ulrich brings out a little smile in an attempt to cheer Yumi up.

"No, it's not," Tears roll down Yumi's cheek once more, "My dad's job... It's in America," Yumi looks down, being unable to look Ulrich in the eye, "He's moving in a few weeks. Mother, Hiroki and I are leaving at the end of the school year, I'm sorry Ulrich,"

Ulrich tightens his grip on Yumi's hand, his breathing rate increases, sweat forms on his forehead and his heart pumps faster. Ulrich can feel himself rocking from side to side, he feels sick to his stomach. It was only a few days ago when they decided that maybe they could work out.

Yumi buries her head in Ulrich's shoulder, Ulrich stares at one speck of dirt on the floor in a hypnotic state; he swallows a big lump in his throat before he lifts up Yumi's head. "We have six months then, I guess we better make the best of it," Ulrich tries hard to fight the tears as he says this, a fake smile crosses his mouth as Yumi burrows herself back into Ulrich. It took them years to get to the point they are at now.

And in an instant it all fell apart.

* * *

**Gotta admit, the end was hard to do. Hopefully, there won't be a long wait for the next chapter, but with my school work biting me in the rear, who knows what will happen. Thank you.**

**-B**


End file.
